


Preoccupation

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [23]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Interspecies Relationship(s), Introspection, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: To Sparda's disappointment, he never found nepenthe in either the Demon World or the Human World.





	Preoccupation

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "ancient."

Eva knew Sparda was very old, what with stories of long-lived devils and his own legends. She was more used to devils arrogantly looking down on humanity – she’s not sure how to deal with a devil who spoke and acted like someone out of Victorian London, with the fashion sense to partially match.  
  
She also noticed how Sparda would occasionally be wool gathering upon seeing certain things, as if thinking back. Curiosity burned, but Eva held her tongue, still not accustomed to his near constant presence yet.  
  
Patience paid off one day when he reminisced more amicable times with Griffon.


End file.
